The Stranger
by PalleteRider
Summary: My 1st Naruto fanfic. What happens when a modern boy stumbles upon Konoha while looking for a muderer? A bit AU-ish set in the modern world . Not good with summaries....HinataOc::HinataXOC R&R! Chapter 12 up. Title might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another fanfic from me. This time it's Naruto. I became crazy with the show since the first time I watch it. IF you don't like a pairing of Hinata with someone else or an OC, don't read it! This fic is a bit AU-ish: it sets in the modern world except Naruto's village is bit modernised like having vehicles such as buses, but not so much. You'll find out why.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Arrival**

The moon shines and the stars twinkle, enlightens the night. The night was peaceful for Konohagakure, also known as the 'Village Hidden among Tree Leaves'. Unlike other places in the world, the village was located deep inside a forest near the rocky mountains. Thus, it does not keep up with modern technologies.

--

However, not everything was peaceful. In a forest on the nearby the village, two forces disturbs the tranquility of the night. Two figures are jumping from trees to trees. One was shorter than the other. The shorter one tries to attack the other one by making a flying kick but to no avail. He's attack was block by the taller one with ease. The taller one glares at the other with it's red eyes. The moon shines through the canopy of the forest, revealing the identities of the figures.

The shorter one is a boy, a teenager to be more accurate. He's notable features is his blue spiky hair and green eyes that shines like emeralds. His body is slim but very well built.

The taller one was different; he is not a human. He has bluish skin, red eyes, long orange hair and a pair of wings. The only thing that looks human is his face.

The boy glares angrily at the creature. Clinching his fist, the boy charge towards his opponent and gives him a barrage of punches. Even though the most of the punches was blocked, one of them managed to hit the creature's face. The creature whip the blood that comes out of his mouth.

"_You're not bad kid, but I'm better_!" the demon said with an evil chuckle.

"_Shut up_! _You're gonna pay for what you did_!" the boy replied with anger in his tone.

The creature laughs and says, "_Hmmph! If the old man can't beat me, what can you do, child_?"

--

**Konoha**

Hinata, Kiba and Shino are heading out of the village. Their teacher, Kurenai have asked them to find some plants to make a medicine for her friend, Anko.

"_Let's see_..." Kiba starts to speak, looking at the list he's holding. "_Ok_, _me and Akamaru will go look for the gingers, Shino will go find the water weed and Hinata will get the moon flowers_."

Hinata nods in agreement while Shino just look at him with silence, like the usual. Without wasting time, the team split up. Hinata went south, Kiba went west and Shino went east. They were going to retrieve the items and meet again at the Konoha's gate.

--

The boy jumps as he dodged the fireball that was headed to him. The fireball hits one of the trees, causing it to fall.

"_What's the matter boy_? _Can't take the heat_?" The creature chuckles as he unleashes more fireballs from his arm.

Clinching his fist, the boy quickly jumps up, dodging every attack before making a swift spin kick to the creature's chest. The attack was enough to stun the creature.

"_Hmm...you're not bad kid! But I'm_..." he couldn't finish his sentence as the boy charge towards him with a flying kick, followed by an uppercut.

The creature lied down on the ground, breathing heavily. Blood drips from his mouth as it flows down his cheeks.

The boy poses in his fighting stance, preparing himself.

"_Givin' up yet_?" the boy said, glaring at his opponent.

The creature suddenly laughs, whipping the blood from his mouth. "_Not yet_..." he replied, smirking at the boy.

--

Hinata jumps down from the tree, landing perfectly on the ground. She look around her surroundings, nothing but trees surrounded her. The lake in front of her shines like crystals due to the moonlight shining on the lake water. Spotting the flowers, she approaches the patch and pick some.

Holding the flowers tightly in her hands, she was about to leave when something caught her attention. In the dark part of the forest, she saw some of the trees falling, followed by strange lights.

"_W-What was that_?" she thought to herself.

At first she chose to ignore it but her curiosity overcomes her and decides to check it out.

--

Jumping from tree to tree, Hinata finally comes to a stop as something came to her view.

"_W-what is t-that_?!" She said quietly with a mixture of fear in her tone. Jumping to the highest part of the tree and hiding her chakra, she quietly watches the scene.

What she saw was very unusual indeed. It's a fight between a boy and some sort of creature.

--

**To be continued...**

--

**I hope this chapter is not to short for a prologue or an opening or whatever. The oc I made was ipsired by the Tekken series characters, mostly from Paul Phoenix. Hope you guys enjoy that, if you find any errors in my grammar or any suggestions to improve this chapter, tell me. **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Akira Takeshi**

Blood trickles from his cheek, resulted from being clawed by the beast. The boy kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily due to exhaustion. He looks up to the creature, who was laughing at him. Bruises were visible on the boy's body. Tear spots was visible on his shirt.

"_Is that all you got boy_?" the creature teased, extending it's claw as the creature prepares to attack.

Angered, the boy charge towards his opponent. "_HEYAAHH_!!"

The creature does the same. As they got closer, the creature attempts to jab the boy with it's claw but to no avail. He manages to avoid it and manage to elbow the creature's chest, stunning it. Taking the opportunity, the boy spins and gives a swift kick, followed by an uppercut and a force palm. The attack was strong enough to send the creature flying to a giant boulder.

--

Hinata carefully watches the battle from above. Her eyes widen when she realized what the boy had done.

"That was amazing!" Hinata thought, felt amazed.

--

The impact was strong that the boulder shattered into pieces with it's dust lingers around the air. The creature lays there emotionlessly with no signs of life.

"_Is it...over_?" The boy gave a thought, catching his breath.

--

Without warning, the creature rises and charge towards the boy with lightning speed. The creature punches the boy's stomach, causing blood to spill from the boy's mouth. Smirking, the creature continues to attack the boy by giving him a barrage of punches, followed by a spinning kick.

The attack thrown the boy to a tree, knocking him unconscious. The creature slowly approaches the motionless body, checking any signs of life.

"_Hehe_. _I can't believe this boy managed to injure me this much_..." the creature said to himself, grinning. Satisfied, the creature walks away, leaving the boy behind. He was about to leave when something caught his attention.

--

Hinata's eyes widen, shaking nervously as fear overcomes her emotions. "_The boy...he was killed_!" she said quietly with fear in her tone.

Suddenly, the creature appears, hovering in front of the frightened girl. "_Well, well, what do we have here_?", the creature said, giving Hinata a cold stare.

"_W-what should I d-do_? _He's going to kill me_!" Hinata thought. She slowly backs away but soon found herself trap. The creature laughs as it grabs her hand and takes her with him to the sky.

"_Hmm...Maybe one more will do it_." the creature said, grinning. With that, the creature releases her from his grasp.

She screamed as she falls. Her scream echoes throughout the forest.

--

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino have finished their task and regroup at the front of the gate.

"Where is Hinata? She should be back here by now." Kiba said, becoming impatient. Shino just kept quite.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from the forest.

"_What was that_? Who screams at a time like this?" Kiba said, picking his ear.

After a few moment, the boys' attention snap.

"_Hinata_!!" the said in unison. Shino quickly jumps from tree to tree while Kiba rides on Akamaru's back as they make their way to the forest.

--

The boy open his eyes, only to see someone falling from the sky. He quickly gets up and run towards the falling girl in attempt to catch her.

He pick up the pace and jumps, successfully catching the girl. Hinata open her eyes, surprise to see that she's still alive. However, she gasped as she fined herself in the arms of the boy. She quickly backs away, blushing furiously out of embarrassment.

"You're safe." The boy said as he faints. Blood flows from the wound he received from the fight.

--

"_Hmm! No matter. I'll come back for him soon_..." The creature gave a thought. Soon, it flies off and dissappears into the night sky.

--

Kiba and Akamaru, along with Shino arrive, finally meeting with Hinata.

"_There you are_! _We've been looking all over for you_!" Kiba yelled as he jumps of from Akamaru. He walks towards Hinata but soon come to a stop when he sees someone lying on the ground near his friend. His eyes widen when he sees blood on the ground.

"_What happened_?! _Who is this guy_?" Kiba said as he checks the emotionless body.

"_Is he dead_?" Shino suddenly speaks up.

Kiba shakes his head, "_No, he's still breathing. We better take him to the village_!"

Both Hinata and Shino nods. Carefully lifting the body, Kiba gently puts the boy on Akamaru's back. Without wasting time, the group leaves and make their way back to the village.

--

**_The next day..._**

Several were in the infarmary. Team 8, along with their teacher, Kurenai was waiting in the ward room where the boy was placed in. Kurenai's team was task to be in charge of the boy as one of them, Hinata was an eye witness. A few moments later, Naruto, Sakura and their teacher, Kakashi enters the ward room.

"_Good morning_!" Naruto greets.

"_So how is he_?" Kakashi asks, looking at the sleeping patient.

"_His bleeding has stopped but his injuries still being treated_." A person in a nurse outfit said as she enters the room.

"_Ah, Nurse Ryuki_" Kurenai greets. As everyone was about to settle down, they heard noises coming from the sleeping boy. The boy's body was shaking and sweat flows from his forehead. He was murmuring, but the words were unclear to be understood.

--

**Dreaming**

Laughter was all he could hear. He found himself standing on top of rubbles. He looks around the place; all he could see are burning walls and rubbles of rock.

"_This looks like_...!" He was about to finish his sentence when he heard someone called him. In front of him, stood a large figure, who was all black. To his horror, the figure is holding an old man, who was bleeding and covered in bruises.

"_Grandpa_!" the boy yelled.

The figure looks at him with its glowing red eyes as he drop the oldman. The figure slowly walks towards the boy as he reveals itself. It was the same creature he fought yesterday.

"_You_!!" he growled.

Before he can make move, the creature lunge at him.

**Dream ends**

--

The boy opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at the ceiling. He slowly lifts his body from the bed. He grunted, feeling the pain from the wound on his arm. Much to his surprise, he found his arm had been wrapped with a white cloth. While he was still checking his injuries, he realizes they were people staring at him.

"_Who are you people_?" he asks sternly.

"_We're the people that save you butt_!" Kiba answered.

"_I see_..." the boy says. As he looks around, he sees someone familiar, standing behind an old woman.

"_Hey! You're the girl from yesterday_!" He said suddenly.

"_Umm, y-yes_..." Hinata stuttered with a slight blush on her face.

"_Hey! I don't know if we could trust you yet, so tell us who you are and where you from_!" Naruto suddenly said, pointing at the boy.

Hearing this, Sakura gave Naruto a big whack on his head. Naruto hold his head, covering the bump.

"_Naruto! Don't be rude, he's our guest_!" Sakura said, looking at Naruto. She slowly approaches the boy.

"_Sorry about that, Naruto is always like that_." She said to the boy. The boy looks at her. "_What a scary girl_..." The boy gave a thought with a frighten face, sweat dropped.

"_So tell us, what's your name_?" Sakura asks politely.

"_Akira. Akira Takeshi_," he answers.

--

**To be continue**

**--**

**Well, there you go, the 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy that! If you guys have any suggestions for improvements, tell me.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"_..._" normal talking or thinking

**"..."** Inner Sakura.

**Just to let you know the format I'm gonna use.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Friends, New Enemies**

After walking through dense forest all night, the creature finally comes to a stop. Unnoticed, the creature was being watch by two ninjas that are hiding behind the trees. Feeling tired, the creature decides to take a nap on a nearby tree.

"_What is that_?" asked the first ninja.

"_Don't know. We should inform this to lord Orochimaru_!" the second ninja suggested.

--

"_Akira Takeshi? That's a nice name!" _Sakura commented. **"I don't think it's that special.."** Sakura's inner thought said.

"_Thanks_." Akira said, smiling.

"_So where did you came from_, _stranger_?" Kakashi asks.

"_Tokyo_." Akira answers.

"_Tokyo? Look's like you live not far away from Konoha_." Kakashi said further.

"_Konoha_?" The boy asks, looking at Kakashi with a confuse look.

"_It's the name of our village_." Kakashi answers.

The boy thinks hard as he tries to remember. His eyes suddenly widen, "_You mean one of the famous five ninja villages_?" Kakashi nods, conforming his statement.

"_Cool_!" Akira commented, smiling.

Naruto just scuff at his statement. He lay back at the corner of the window as he looks at the boy, pouting. "_For a newcomer, he's sure gets attention fast_!" Naruto gave a thought.

"_T-Thank you for s-saving me_..." Hinata stuttered as she gives the boy a smile.

"_No problem_." Akira said, returning the smile. A slight blush appears on his cheeks.

"_So tell us_, _how did you get here? And who is this creature you were fighting_?" Kurenai asks.

"_So you know_?" Akira said.

"_Yeah. News travels fast in the village_." Kiba said, laying his back on the chair.

"_Hmm_. _Guess I have to tell you everything_." Akira said, looking at the people in front of him.

The boy takes a breath and starts. "Two days ago, my grandpa was tutoring me on for some martial art lessons in his dojo." Akira said.

Kiba pulled his hand up as he asks a question. "_What kind of martial arts_?"

"_The Takeshi Style Martial Arts_. _A fighting style created by my grandfather_." Everyone go 'ahh', feeling amazed, except for Shino, who was silent as usual. Naruto was still pouting, still jealous of the attention that Akira received.

"_Back to the point, my grandpa decided to have dinner in an expensive restaurant. As we were our meal, something happened. The ceiling starts to crumble, forming a hole. A creature with wings descended from it. It started to attack everyone and its sight. My grandpa tried to stop it. He battled the creature with all his might, but the creatures manage to beat him. I was enraged that I tried to attack it. He managed to avoid all my attacks and gave me a single punch on the gut_! _I was knocked out when my head hit the wall behind me_..." Akira said, his tone changes and his fist tighten.

"_When I woke up, I found myself in the hospital. My grandpa was laying down on the bed right beside mine. The doctors told me that my grandpa's injuries were fatal that they might not be able to save him. I left the hospital the next morning and went back to my house_. _My sister was surprise to see me back home so early. However, I didn't explain to her anything. I told her I will leave home for sometime and I want her to help my friend, Jack to take care of the dojo._".

"What_ a poor boy_…" Kurenai said quitely.

"_Do your parents know about this_?" Sakura asks.

Akira shakes his head, "_No_, _they passed away a few years ago_.". Everyone gasped, eyes widen and jaw agape.

Akira sighs, taking another breath before he starts to speak again.

"_And so, I followed the monster, fought it, save Hinata and ends up here_.". Akira finally stopped, counting the following things he done with his fingers.

"_That's so sad_..." Sakura commented, feeling concerned. **"Oh yeah! You rock Akira!" **Sakura's inner self said, giving him a two thumbs up.

"_Nah, it's not a biggie. Anyway, when can I get out of here_?" Akira asks politely.

"_In a few minutes_." Kurenai replied. "_Team 8 will be in charge of taking care of you_." She said further.

"_In charge_? _For what_?" Akira asks, shrugging.

"_For giving you a tour around the village_." Kurenai answers, crossing her arms. The boy could just nod, agreeing with the woman in front of him.

--

_**Later...**_

Akira was now fully healed and ready to leave the infirmary. He puts on his white colored T-shirt, which has the word **'Surfs Up**!' with a picture of a surfboard on it. He then puts on his blue-colored sweater, with the logo '**Skyway**' printed on its back. He tidied his jeans, which has some tear spots on it before he puts on his black sneakers. Finally, he slips on his biker gloves onto his hands.

--

He walks out of the infirmary and met up with the team. Everyone, with the exception of Shino had their eyes widen, surprised to see what Akira was wearing.

"_Woah_! _You got some cool clothes there_!" Kiba complimented. Akamaru barked, agreeing with his master.

"_Y-yes_, _you look g-good_.." Hinata stuttered, smiling at the boy.

Akira stares at the girl and replies, "_Umm...thank you_...". His cheeks starts to redden.

"_Are you ready_?" Kiba asks.

"_Yeah_!" Akira replied with excitement.

--

The creature woke up and soon found itself facing a man, guarded by two men in ninja outfits. The man has a pale face, long untidy hair and snake-like eyes.

"_Well, what do we have here_?" Orochimaru said.

"_Hmm, what a strange man_. _Who are you_?" The creature asks, crossing his arms.

"_I'm Orochimaru, it's nice to meet you_." the man answers, smirking.

"_I'm Hakai_." the creature said.

"_So, you're the creature they have been talking about_?" Orochimaru asks, with his usual icy cold tone.

"_They_?" Hakai winks at the man.

The man could just chuckle, smirking at the creature.

--

**I hope this chapter didn't bored you guys since it has a lot of dialogues. I don't know if its not descreptive enough but that's just me. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Note: Either this or the 4th chapter will be the last one I will write for this month cause I got a very big exam comin'.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tour: Welcome to Konoha!**

Minutes have passed since the tour started. During the tour, the team has showed Akira some interesting spots and places.

"_And here is the Konoha's Starlight Hotel_!" Kiba said, putting his hands on his hips.

Akira stares at the building with his eyes widen. "_Cool_!" He commented. The hotel was mostly made from bricks, cemented together while the rooftop was made from wood and dried leaves. The building was painted white with a mixture of orange.

"_Yeah, it's pretty cool. The reservation here is pretty cheap_." Kiba said proudly, putting his hands on his hips. Akamaru barked, agreeing with his master.

"_Hey Kiba, I wanna now something. Do dogs in this place grow as large as Akamaru_?" Akira asks, looking at Akamaru.

"_Yeah, pretty much_..." Kiba answered, smirking. Akira responded by looking at

Suddenly, they heard the sound of growling, which came from Akira's stomach.

"_Sounds like your hungry_?" Kiba said.

"_Yeah...haven't eaten for hours_..." Akira said, touching his stomach as the growling gets louder. "_Is there any place we can eat_?" He said further.

Hinata could just giggle at his antics. "_He's funny_!" She thought with a smile.

"_How about we go eat at the ramen bar we just showed you?_" Kiba said as a suggestion.

Akira could just shrug, "_Whatever_.".

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

The man and the creature stare at each other. The man analyses the strange creature, from head to bottom.

The creature smirks at the man as he speaks, _"So you know about me_?".

"_Yes, we heard about you...and the boy_." Orochimaru said with an icy cold tone.

Hakai's eyes widens a little, "_And where did you get this information_?".

"_Spies from Konoha_." the man replied.

"_Konoha_?" Hakai asks, winking.

The man chuckled and says, "_Why don't you come with me and have a discussion_?".

Without hesitation, Hakai agrees. Suddenly, his skin turns brown like a human skin. His wings folded and withdraw in his back. Cracking sounds can be heard as the wings disappears into his body. His claws withdrawed into his fingers. He has now morph into a human, but his face remains the same.

Hakai lift his head up and looks at the group of people with a grin. "_Now_, _let's have our discussion_..."

--

The group of teenagers was heading towards the ramen shop. Unnoticed, two women were staring at them from a corner. They were mostly talking about the boy with the blue hair.

"_So, that's the boy that save Hyuuga's daughter_?" The woman whispered.

"_It seems so_..." Her friend replied quietly.

--

After a few minutes of walking, the group finally arrives at the bar. As they went inside, they saw someone was sitting on one of the chairs.

"_Hey Naruto_." Kiba greets.

The blond in the black jumpsuit turns around, slurping the noodles in his mouth as he look at the person that greets him. "_Oh! Hey guys_." When Naruto saw Akira, he frowns. "_Hey Akira_..."

"_Hey..Naruto_." Akira said, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

At the counter was an old man who was stirring the boiling ramen noodles in the pot. Not far from him was a young girl who was cutting some vegetables.

"_Hey! Mr. Teuchi_!" Kiba yelled.

The old man looks at the boy and replied, "A_h! Kiba, what can I do you for_?".

"_Four orders of beef ramen please_!" Kiba ordered, showing four of his fingers to the man.

"_Coming right up_!" Mr. Teuchi said. With that, he ordered his daughter to cut the vegetables and meat for the ramen while he adds more noodles in the pot.

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

Two people were outside of a flower shop, waiting for someone. The first one was a tall man with a bowl style haircut, wearing a green jumpsuit. The second one looks similar to the first, except his younger and shorter.

"_Grr...What takes her so long_?" Lee said impatiently with his arms cross.

"_Relax, Lee. She's just looking for some flowers to decorate her room_." Their teacher, Gai said.

"_Yeah, but it has been fifteen minutes_!!" Lee said out loud.

"_Just be patient_." Gai said calmly.

"_Whatever. Anyway Gai-sensei, have you heard about a guy named Akira_?" Lee asks.

"_Yeah. He's the guy that saved Hinata-chan from some kind of monster_." Gai answered.

"_He must be strong_!" Lee said.

"_Yes. I heard he uses his own style of martial arts to fight. Its probably stronger than your taijustsu_." Gai replied to his Lee's statement.

"_No way! Maybe I should have a battle with this Akira_!" Lee stomps his feet on the ground and tightens his hands up in the air, "_I will show everyone that my taijustu is stronger_!".

"_Yeah! Show him your power of YOUTH_!!" Gai said out loud, giving Lee thumbs up.

They suddenly turn their attention towards the door as they heard a bell chimes. Outcomes a girl in white dress, holding a few flowers in her hands. His aura has fired up, ready to fight.

"_Finally_!" Lee said.

"_Hey, I already said it took a while_!" Tenten said.

"_Whatever! Let's go_!".

--

**Well, here's the 4th chapter. At first I thought I want t put the fight between Lee and Akira in this chapter but I decided to move it to the next one. I don't know if I post the fight scene by this week cause my exam is coming near. Hope you guys enjoy that! **

**Anyway, do you guys have ideas of how would Lee meets up with Akira to fight? Please and thank you!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Match! Akira vs Lee!**

Akira enjoys his meal with his heart content, savouring the ramen with every slurp. As he finishes the ramen, he asks Mr. Teuchi to make him another bowl.

"_Another bowl, Mr. Teuchi_!" Akira shouts.

"_Are you sure_?_ You already ordered seven bowls_." Mr. Teuchi hesitates. "_It's gonna be expensive if you keep ordering_." he said further.

"_Money wouldn't be a problem_." Akira said confidently. He takes out some money from his pocket, not less than ten thousand yen.

"_Will dhis be enouff_?" Akira asks with his mouth full. Everyone gasp with astonishment when they see the amount of money he got in his hand. Naruto stares at the blue hair boy while swallowing the noodles in his mouth.

"_This guy must be rich_!" Naruto thought out loud.

"_Wow! That's a lot of money! Where did you get them_?" Kiba asks, smirking.

"_This is my pocket money for the week_!" Akira said, pointing his finger up.

"_More like shopping money_..." Shino gave himself a thought. Hinata could just stare at the boy while she eats her meal.

Without hesitation, Mr. Teuchi adds more noodles in the pot to boil.

"_Ayumi_! _Cut more vegetables and meat! We're gonna serve this lad bowls of ramen with his heart content_!" Mr. Teuchi said loudly, feeling excited.

"_No way_!!" Naruto thought out loud, glaring at the boy. On his left are five empty ramen bowls, stained with some left over soup.

--

Gai and his students were walking through the market place, heading towards the ramen bar to have their lunch. Since it is a Sunday, the market place was busy. After a few minutes, they finally arrive at the bar. As Lee opens the door, he stopped in his tracks when he sees a person with blue hair eating a bowl of ramen.

"_What's wrong, Lee_?" Tenten asks, feeling confuse.

"_It's that kid_!" Lee said as points at Akira.

"_So_?" Tenten said.

"I'm going to ask him to have a match with me!" Lee said excitedly, tightening his fist.

With that, he walks into the bar with Tenten and Gai gradually followed him.

--

Slurping the last bit of the noodle, he puts down the empty bowl on top of the other. He then gave a loud burp, rubbing his stomach.

As he gets up, someone approaches him. He turns around and sees a boy with a green jumpsuit standing in front of him.

"_Is your name Akira_?" Lee asks.

"_Yes_, _what can I do you for_?" Akira said.

"_I want to fight you_!" Lee said. A smirk appears on his face.

Akira was silent for a few moments before he speaks again. "_Bowl hair guy said what_?".

Gai suddenly steps in and explains the situation to Akira.

"_It seems my student wants to have a battle with you_." Gai said calmly.

"_I see_. _And he wants to battle me because_?" Akira asks, rubbing his head.

"_I heard that you fought a monster using martial arts. I learn taijutsu and Gai-sensei said your martial arts are stronger than my technique. So, I decided to have a battle with you to see who's better_." Lee explained.

"_Hmp_, _sounds exciting_." Akira said calmly, smirking at Lee.

"_So it's settled_. _We have our match at the forest clearing_." Lee said as a decision.

--

The forest clearing was not that far. It is only a few meters away from the village. After a few minutes of walking, the group arrives at the clearing. Team 8, Gai and Naruto went to the nearby trees while Lee and Akira stand at the middle of the clearing, face to face.

Akira rubs his hair down his head and pose in his fighting stance.

Lee does the same, cracking his knuckles.

"_I will show you the power of Youth_!" He thought out loud.

--

" _This battle is simple_. _All you have to do is defeat your opponent with your own techniques_." Gai explained. "_Begin_!!"

--

And so the fight begins. The boys charge at each other. Lee makes the first move by attempting a punch on Akira's chest. However, Akira manages to block it with his hands. Lee makes another move by giving an Uppercut Punch but Akira manages to evade it and counters him with a powerful Thrust Punch.

The punch was strong enough to send Lee flying back. The impact created cracks on the ground.

Lee gets back up on his feet. "_Man_! _This guy is tougher than I thought_!". Lee charges towards Akira.

Akira prepares himself for another attack. However, instead of attacking him, Lee jumps and lands behind Akira. He then gives a swift kick on the hips, sending him flying back. Luckily, Akira quickly gets up and block Lee's punches just in time. He dodges the last punch and use a crouch kick on Lee's shin, stunning him.

Taking the opportunity, Akira use a triple-rapid combo side kick on Lee, with each kick becomes stronger. However, Lee manages to evade the third kick as he jumps backwards.

Smiling, Lee suddenly disappears.

"_What the_!?" Thought an astonished Akira, looking around his surroundings for any signs of his opponent.

--

Gai smiles as he chuckles. "_Looks like Lee is going to win this fight!_".

--

Without warning, Lee suddenly appears on Akira's right side and gives him an Uppercut Kick. While still in mid air, Lee continuously punch him followed by a side kick, knocking Akira to the ground. Akira quickly recovers and stands up.

"_Heh_, _not bad_." Akira commented, smirking.

Akira then charge towards his opponent. Lee charges at Akira as well.

Akira then gives an uppercut kick, followed by a few combos of punches while Lee is still in mid air. The last punch knocks Lee hard to the ground. As Lee slowly gets up, he prepares himself to attack. But, Akira was quick and makes the next move before he gets the chance.

"_Time to make my move_!" Akira thought out loud.

Akira comes with a low kick, tripping Lee. He then strikes Lee's chest with his elbow. He then spins and hit Lee with a **Force Palm**. The combo attack was fast and it took merely about two seconds to send Lee flying back, knocking him out completely.

"Now that's what I called **Savage Fury!**" Akira thought out loud.

--

They could not believe their eyes. Everyone look at Akira with astonishment. Gai on the other hand was shocked.

"_Wow_! _This kid is strong_! _Stronger than Lee_! _Looks like I've understemated him_..." Gai gave a thought, sweats formed on his forehead.

Without further a due, Gai declares the winner, "_Akira wins!"._

Hinata looks at the boy with a smile. "_Congratulations Akira-kun_!".

The boy looks at the girl who was congratulating him. He started to blush when he heard the word '-kun'.

"_Umm_, _thanks_...." Akira replies shyly, with his cheeks turning red.

--

**Well, here's the 5th chapter, the fighting scene that I promise. I don't know but I think its a bit suckish. Could use a little improvement but I'm only gonna do that in December. Tell me what you guys think? By the way, I made up the moves although they were inspired from Tekken. Some I made up but I need better names from them.**

**This is the last chapter I'm going to write for this month and I won't be back till December. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alliance**

**Sound Village**

In the village head house, a group of people have gathered for a meeting. However, unlike their casual meetings, they were joined by a guest for today. With the exception of Orochimaru, everyone in the room was staring at the odd looking 'man'. The person was sitting next to the village leader, grinning with his eyes closed.

"_So it's agreed_?" Hakai said as he chuckled.

"_Yes_. _Soon Konoha will be in my grasp_!" Orochimaru said with an icy cold tone, grasping his hand.

"_You do whatever you want. I'm only interested with the boy_...." Hakai said coldly, glaring at the group. "_Now if you excuse me_, _I'm going to make a call_." Hakai said further. He then gets up and walks out of the room.

"_A call_?" said one of the staffs quietly.

--

Small cracks formed on the ground, resulted from the impact. Lee was lying on the ground, covered with bruises. Akira walk towards the unconscious boy.

"_Hmm_...._I hope I didn't do to much damage_." Akira thought with concern, checking on Lee's condition. Everyone else head towards him, trying to check on Lee. Gai look at Akira, feeling impressed.

"_Wow_,_ I'm impressed_. _I have never seen anyone with those kinds of skills before_." Gai complimented, shaking hands with Akira. Shino just stands silently as he looks at Lee.

"_Wow...This guy's tough_." Shino thought to himself.

A few seconds later, they turn their attention towards Lee as they heard grunting noises.

Lee wakes up, only to find himself staring at a group of people. Akira then held out his hand to Lee and helps him to stand up. Lee looked at him with confusion, wondering why he was smiling.

"_That was a good match_." Akira said as he pulls Lee up. "_Maybe we could have another round someday._" Akira added, smirking. Lee could just smile at his statement, brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

Naruto slowly walks closer to the group and stands behind Gai.

"_Pff_! _I could do better than that_!" Naruto thought out loud, pouting out of jealousy.

--

Hakai was standing on one of the balconies of the head house. He then takes out some kind of communicator from his pocket.

"_Tell me your progress_." An unknown voice asks.

"_The boy is still alive. His strength is almost equal as mine!_" Hakai replied.

"_You pathetic weakling_!! _I told you to get the boy no matter what cost_!" The unknown person shouts.

Hakai could only grumble, trying to control his temper. "_I was severally injured_. _I will not be able to fight at lease a couple of day_."

"_Fine_. _I will send someone else to take care of the boy_." the unknown person said.

"_Someone else_?" Hakai questioned. Before Hakai could get any answers, the unknown person turns off the communicator. This has caused Hakai to become angrier.

--

Akira and the group are heading back towards the village. Hinata was walking slowly behind Akira. She blushed as she looked at him. However, Akira turned around, surprising her as she tries to hide her blushing face. He then turned towards Kiba and whispers something to him.

"Hey, is Hinata always like that?" Akira asks quietly.

"_Yeah_, _she's always like that sometimes_." Kiba answered.

"Oh..." Was all he could say. He looks back at Hinata, his cheeks starts to redden.

--

**_Few minutes later...._**

The group, sans Team 8 and Akira has left to their respective places. Akira finally made his reservation on the hotel and went to his room. As he opens the door, he was astounded by the scene of the room.

"_Wow_!_ Nice_!" Akira said excitedly. The room looks comfortable and beautiful to live in; the wall was painted green, a single bad and an air-conditioner.

"_G-glad you like it_." Hinata suddenly stuttered, looking at Akira with a smile.

Akira just looks at her emotionlessly. His cheeks start to warm and redden.

"_Why every time I looked at her_, _I always blushed and my heart beats faster than usual_? _Why?_" Akira wondered, still staring at Hinata. Suddenly his eyes widen.

***Flashback***

"_Strange things will happen to someone that has fall in love_." An image of a little girl appears in his head, pointing his finger up.

"_Strange things_?" Akira asks.

"_Like your cheeks redden and your heart beats faster than usual. Those are signs that you're in love_!" The little girl answers.

"_Whatever_..." Akira rolled his eyes. The girl pouted.

***Flashback ends***

"_It can't be_....." Akira sighs. He looks up as he heard someone called him.

"_Hey_, _Akira_?_ Are you ok_?" Kiba asks.

"_Yeah_. _I'm fine_." Akira lied. He then looks at Hinata, who was looking at him with a concern look.

Akira shakes his head a little as he starts to talk.

"_Guys_, _do you have phone service in this village_?" Akira asks.

"_Well we do but the tower was struck by lightning yesterday so it's still being repaired_." Kiba answered.

"_There must be a connection somehow_." Akira said, taking out a black colored cell phone.

"_Woah_! _Is that a Nokia N82 handphone_?!" Kiba asks excitedly, feeling amazed.

"_Yeah_. _Why_?" Akira said.

"It means you're richer than Hinata-chan.". Kiba said, pointing his thumb at Hinata. This has cause Hinata to blush.

"_So_?" Akira said.

"_Umm...nevermind_. _Sorry about that_." Kiba chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Whatever_." Was all Akira could say? He then gets up and walks out of the room, with Team 8 follow behind him.

--

**(Outside, on top of a tree)**

Kiba: _Any reception_?

Akira: _No_.

Suddenly a squirrel jumps on his face, causing him to fall.

Akira: _Ouch_...

--

**(River)**

Kiba: _Anything_?

Akira: _No_.

Akira was submerge in the river.

--

**(Outhouse, near the village)**

Akira sat on the toilet seat, clicking his phone. Water drips from his clothes as it is wet.

"_Finally_!" Akira said.

"_Anything_?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah.". he replied. "_Now to make a call_.". After clicking a few numbers, he waits as the phone rings.

--

**_Somewhere in Tokyo..._**

In a mansion, two people were playing with each other.

"Gotcha!!" said a person with a brown hair spiky hair.

"Aww man!!" said a girl, who looks a little younger than the boy.

They were playing a video game called "**Tekken 5**", with the boy winning. Suddenly, the phone rings. The boy and the girls starts to argue of who should pick the phone.

"_You go_!" the girl said.

"_No_, _you_." the boy said.

"_Nah ah_, _you_!!" the girl started to shout.

"Fine." The boy pause the game and puts down the controller, heading towards the phone.

He then picks up the phone, "_Hello_?".

"_Hello_, _is that you Jack_?". Akira asks.

"_Yeah_,_ it's me_. _How are ya_?" Jack asks.

"_Fine_, _just fine_.". Akira replied.

--

**Yeah, I know it's not December yet but I couldn't resist. It have been stuck in my head for a while so I want to let it out. Just a simple chapter of Hinata and Akira's relationship starts to blossom and the introduction of Jack.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: _Another Stranger_**

Team 8 was waiting outside of the outhouse, waiting for Akira to come out. Shino was laying his back on to a tree, being quite liked usual. Next to him was Hinata, sitting on the ground while writing something on the ground. Kiba was busy petting Akamaru.

Her writing caught Shino's attention. He silently moves closer to get a better view.

"_Love_?" Shino thought, raising an eyebrow. Fortunately, Hinata was not aware of his presence. A smile followed by a slight blush carved on her face. This make Shino wonders what was in her mind.

--

**_Out house, _****(phone conversation) **

"_How's everything over there_?" Akira asks.

"_Pretty much boring_. _Nothing much I can do here except beating your sister in video games_." Jack replied calmly.

"_I see_..." Akira rolls his eyes.

"_Well_, _how's the chase_? Jack asks.

"_Well you wouldn't believe it_." Akira said. _First_, _I followed that thing for a couple of days without stopping_. _Then, I managed to catch up and fought it in a forest._" Akira explained, counting with his fingers.

He then continues, "_It was intense. That thing manages to knock me out. Than, when I woke up, I saw that thing holding a girl and drop her from the sky. I saved her but then I fainted_.". He explained further as he continues to count.

"_Hold up_. _You saved a girl_?"

Akira starts to blush but he shakes it off. "_Yeah but then I fell unconscious and the next thing I know, I found myself ended up in Konoha._".

"_Konoha_?! _You mean one the famous village where ninjas trained_?" Jack asks as he could not believe what he just heard.

"_Yeah_. _I had a good time. They got some pretty good ramens here, not to mention that I fought one of the ninjas here too_." Akira said proudly, smirking.

"_Fought_? _Man_, _you sure had a great time_. _All I could do here is looking after the dojo while babysitting your little sis_!" Jack said, feeling a little depress.

The little sister heard and ran straight to the phone. She demanded to speak with Akira but Jack ignored her, causing her to pout.

"_Hmm_. _I got an idea. Maybe you should come here._ _It isn't that far._" Akira suggests.

"_But what about your sister and the dojo_?" Jack asks. Before Akira could answer, his little sister snatches the phone. "_Hey_!"

"_Hey_, _I want to come too_!" The sister asks.

"_No_, _you can't, Hikari_. _You have to look after the dojo_." Akira answered.

"_Hey_, _that's not fair_! _How come Jack could go_?" Hikari protested.

"_Because I said so_. _Besides you got your friends to help you_." Akira said further.

"But-" Before she could finish her sentence, Akira interrupts. "_Don't worry_. _You'll be fine_.".

"_Yeah_. _So don't forget to bring me a souvenir or something_." Hikari said as she gives the phone back to Jack.

"_So_, _how about it_?" Jack asks.

"_I lend you my bike_." Akira said. "_Just be careful with it_...." Akira warned.

"_Whatever_." Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

--

**_Tokyo_****_, Takeshi's Mansion (garage)_**

Jack went down the stairs, leading him to the garage. Inside it, there was a large motorcycle called a chopper. He puts on his helmet and his biker gloves as he climbs on to the bike. He opens the garage door using a remote control and soon goes off.

--

**Konoha**** Village**

After waiting about 15 minutes, Akira finally comes out of the outhouse. Kiba covers his nose as he smells a strange stench coming from Akira.

"_Man_, _you wreck_!" Kiba said. Akamaru bark, signing he agrees with his master.

Akira raised an eyebrow as he smells himself. "_Yeah_, _you're right_."

Kiba uncovers his nose as they head back towards the village.

"_So who did you call_?" Kiba asks.

"_My friend_. _I asked him how everything is over there_." Akira replied calmly.

"_Y-your friend_? _How is he_?" Hinata said nervously. Shino looks at Hinata strangely. "_This is the first time I see Hinata asking someone a question_." He thought.

"_Well_, _his fine_. _Just helping my sister to take care of my grandfather's dojo_." Akira answers. The group continues to talk as the climb up the hill.

--

"_What_?! _His coming here_?" Kiba said. Hinata and Shino looks at the black hair boy.

"_Why he wants to come here_?" Shino asks with his usual cold tone in his voice.

"_It's because he was bored_. _So_, _I asked him to come here_. H_e'll love to have some good fights_." Akira replied with a grin. Hinata and Kiba sweat dropped after hearing Akira's answer. Shino just shake his head.

--

**_Outside of Konoha_**

After arriving at the village, Team 8 decides to search for Kurenai. Meanwhile, Akira waits for Jack outside of the village near the road. After a few minutes, Akira turns his attention towards his left as he hears the sound of an approaching motorcycle. The motorcycle stops and a person climbs down from it.

"_Finally_!" Akira said, crossing his arms.

"_Well it ain't easy to get through the traffic_." Jack replied.

"_Whatever_." Akira said, rolling his eyes. He and Jack walk through the forest and head straight towards the village, bringing the chopper along with them.

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

Hakai was waiting in the forest outside of the Sound Village just like Dr. Vile ordered him to do. The doctor told him that his assistant will meet him at the forest.

"_Grr_, _I don't need an assistant. I'm powerful on my own_!" He said to himself, grasping his hand. Suddenly, something landed in front of him. He brushes off the dust particles. A large figure stands up, glaring at Hakai with red eyes.

--

**Finally finish this chapter. I hope is not lame or anything. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Whatever......**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Of Machines and Man**

The large figure was looking at Hakai with its glazing red eyes. As the dust clears, Hakai was able to see the figure clearly. The figure looked very human but the metallic skin says otherwise.

"_An Androx unit_?" Hakai thought to himself. He then analyses the android, from bottom to the top. "_Wait_, _this one is different_.".

The android walks forward and comes to a stop. "_I am Androx unit-1.2 and I am here to assist you_." The android said with a robotic voice.

"_A unit-1.2 huh_?." Hakai thought, smirking at the android with impression.

"_So what are your orders_?" the android suddenly speaks.

Hakai smirks as he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. "_I want you to bring this boy to me_." Hakai said as he shows the paper which has the picture of Akira to the android. Androx analises the picture using a scanner implanted in his eyes. "_The boy is in a village called Konoha_. _It is not far from here_." Hakai explained.

"_Roger_." Androx said and soon flies off using his rocket boots.

--

**Konoha**

"_What_?!" A woman named Tsunade said out loud as she stands up.

_"Well, that's what he said_....." Kiba said as he rubs the back of his head.

Anko slams her hand on the table, "_Who does he think he is_?"

"_Calm down_, _Anko_. _I'm sure it will not be that bad to have another guest_." Her friend, Kurenai said.

Tsunade's assistant, Shizune was putting the some files on the table when she heard voices from outside the window. She looks out of the window and saw two people talking to each other, with one of them pulling a large motorcycle.

"_Well_, _there they are_." Shizune said.

Everyone walk towards the window to check out Akira and the new guest.

--

The boys walk up and come to a stop near the head house. Akira parks the chopper near the wall.

"_So how was everything at home_? _Anything happened when I'm gone_?" Akira asks, crossing his arm while he lean himself on the wall.

"_Fine_, _except Kei got grounded for breaking his mom's vase, again..._." Jack replied.

"_Figures_...." Akira said, rolling his eyes.

As Jack was about to talk, several people were heading towards them.

"_Who are they_?" Jack whispered.

"_Some locals of the village_. _They helped me when I fainted the other day_." Akira said.

After a few seconds, Team 8, along with Kurenai and Anko arrives at the scene.

"_So this is your friend huh_?" Anko asks, raising one of her eyebrows. Akira just replied with a smirk.

"_What is your name_, _kid_?" Anko asks.

"_Jack, Jack Williams._" Jack said, looking up to the purple haired woman.

"_What a nice name. Shall we give you a tour?" _Kurenai said, smiling at the boy.

"_Sure_." Jack said. Akira just shrugs his shoulder as he follows them.

--

After a few moments of walking, they arrived at the market. Anko and Kurenai went to buy some dumplings and some dangos. Team 8 is helping the boys to buy some souvenirs. Unnoticed, three men wearing black jumpsuits were watching them from on top of a tree nearby.

"_There they are_." Said one of the men.

"_Looks like they are busy shopping_. _What fools_." Said the second man. The third man just kept quiet as he continues to watch the group.

As they continue to walkthrough the market, a large object lands in front of them. As the dust clears, the object steps forward.

"Wait *cough*is that?" Jack said while blowing of the dust with his hand.

"_Androx_?" Akira said while coughing. Anko and the rest look at the boys with confusion.

"_You know this person_?" Kurenai said while clearing of her throat.

"_Kinda_. _It's actually a robot_. _It's one of my father's inventions_. _But it was destroyed." _Akira said.

"_Than how come it's here_?!" Jack asks.

"_How the heck should I know_?" Akira said, staring at Jack.

--

The android scans the group of people in front of him. It eventually found its target, Akira. "_Target found_." Androx said. With that, it starts to make its move.

"_Whatever it is_, _you guys better run_!" Kiba yelled as he sees the machine charging towards their guests. Luckily, the boys manage to avoid the the android's attack.

The machine was about to make another attack when three kunai pierce it's 'skin', causing it to flinch.

"_Get away from their_, _brats_! _Let me take care of it_." Anko yelled. However, the android takes out the kunai from its hand and throws them back at Anko. She managed to dodge two of them but one was able to scratch her cheek.

Without warning, the machine charge towards her. She jumps and lands behind the androids back. "_Man this thing is fast_!" Anko thought out loud.

It turned around and was about to punch the woman but Akira steps in blocked it with his arms. He then gives a swift punch on the machine's stomach, sending it flying backwards.

Androx stands up and glares at Akira. It then gets up and posing in a fighting stance.

"_So you want a fight_?" Akira said with a serious tone as he prepares himself. However, Jack steps in front of him.

"_Wait_! _I wanna fight it_!" Jack demanded.

"_If you insist_." Akira just shrugs his shoulder as he steps back. Jack turns around to his opponent, posing in his fighting stance.

"_You can't be serious_!" Kurenai said with concern. Akira just smirks at her as a reply.

--

**I took me 3 days to make this chapter. I hope its not to short or lame. Two more characters have been introduced.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The News**

The spiky hair boy steps forward, facing his opponent. He cracked his knuckles and posing in his fighting stance.

"_Is he going to be alright_, _Akira-kun_?" Hinata asks, looking at Jack.

"_Yeah_." Akira replied.

--

After a few moments, the fight begins. Jack makes his first move by charging towards his opponent. He gives a barrage of punches to Androx but it managed to block all of them. The boy then gives a crouch roundhouse kick, causing his opponent to trip. Taking the opportunity, Jack gives a three rapid stomp on his opponent.

However, Androx quickly recovers and gives a swift kick on the shin, stunning Jack a little. Jack was quick enough to make the next move as he punch Androx's 'stomach'. As his opponent was in pain, Jack gives an uppercut kick. The attack was strong enough to send the android to the wall. Jack then gives a twin punch combo followed by a chop kick.

Androx tries to get up but Jack continues to attack him using a move he called **'Radical Barrage'**; which is holding his opponent on a wall while gives nine rapid punches followed by a knee kick on the stomach. With that, his opponent falls to the ground, defeated. The wall shattered and falls on the android, resulted from the force used in the attack. The crowd was impressed with Jack, particularly Anko.

"_Wow_! _You're not bad kid_!" Anko commented giving him thumbs up. Kiba does the same while Shino just kept quiet.

"_Hmm_! _What a show off_..." Shino thought to himself.

Hinata looks at Jack, "_He's strong_!".

"_Not bad_, _but he was a little rough_." Kurenai whispered to her friend. Anko just shrugs her shoulders, "_Boys_.".

--

Akira just stood still, smirking at his friend as he walks towards the group.

"_That was quick_." Akira said.

"_Yeah. No sweat_!" Jack said proudly.

--

However, the battle was not over. Androx rises from the crumbled wall, looking a little deformed. The skin on the right side of its face has been scraped, revealing the red dotted eye and the metallic skull. Electrics sparkled from the wires that jutted out of its stomach. Without warning, the android charges towards it target, Akira.

As the crowd was busy cheering, one of them alerts the group.

"_Look out boy_!" One of the villagers said, pointing at Akira.

The green eyed boy was quick enough to block Androx's punch. Akira then gives a swift kick on the face, throwing the android back. The kick caused Androx's head to cut off and it was thrown back to the feet of the villagers, causing some of them to scream.

--

The three men were shocked with their eyes widen. Unnoticed, standing behind them were two man who also watch the fight.

"_Did you see that_!?" The first man said, sweats drip from his forehead.

"_Yes_." The third man answered.

"_Come_. _Let's go back tell Lord Orochimaru_." The second man ordered. As they were about to leave, they were surprised to see that Orochimaru and Hakai were standing behind them.

"_Lord Orochimaru_!" The first man said, feeling surprise.

"_Looks like the boy is stronger than we thought_. _And it looks like he brought a friend_." Orochimaru said with his usual cold tone. Hakai just kept quiet as he looks at Akira. "_You may go back to the village_, w_e'll handle this_." The pale man said to the three spies.

--

Hinata looks at Akira as he walks towards the crowd, taking head of the android from the ground. He turns it around as he looks for something on the back. The group slowly walks towards him.

"_What are you looking for_, _kid_?" Anko said in her usual manner. However, Akira ignored her, causing a vein to pop on her forehead.

"_What do we have here_?" Akira said as he takes out a strange object from inside the head. He brings it closer to his view as he analyzing it. The crowd move nearer to have a good look at the object.

"_What is that_?" Kiba asks.

"_It looks like a burned chip_." Akira answers. Suddenly, they turn their attention as they heard the sound of clapping followed by a sinister laugh.

Anko's eyes widen as she realizes the person was Orochimaru. Everyone else gasp as they could not believe their eyes.

"_Orochimaru_!? _But that's impossible_! _You're supposed to be dead_!" Anko hissed at her former teacher.

"_You haven't change Anko_, _my little snake_." Ororchimaru teased. "_And what is this_? _New childrens to teach_?" Orochimaru said further sarcastically. The boys become annoyed with the conversation.

"_Listen here pal_! _I don't care who you are or where you're from but we ain't childrens_!" Jack said suddenly, pointing a finger at the pale man. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

Ororchimaru chuckles, "_My_, _your a feisty one_.". Akira just rolls his eyes at this statement.

"_So what are you doing here_?" Kurenai interrupts.

The pale man smirks, "_Just visiting my old village. Is there anything wrong with that?_ ." He said, chuckling.

"_It doesn't sound like 'just visiting' to me._" Kurenai said with a serious tone.

"_Alright, you got me_." Orochimaru said, smirking at the woman.

"_Then what's the reason for you to be here_?" Anko asks, holding her kunai.

"_Oh_. _I was just following my new guest's demand of bringing him here_." Orochimaru answers.

The man next to Orochimaru walks forward and grins at Akira.

"_Hello_, _boy_." Hakai said as he changes into his real, mutant form. Everyone gasp in shock when they saw the transformation.

Akira's eyes widen and his emotions have been overcome with the feeling of anger. "_You_!" He hissed, clinching his hand.

Hakai smirks, "_Yes_, _it is me_. _It has been a while..._". Hakai noticed that the boy was looking at him with anger.

"_What's the matter_? _Is it because of what I did to your grandfather_? _He he he_." The mutant teased. This has caused Akira to become angrier.

Everyone in the crowd starts to whisper with each other.

"_That must be the guy that Akira told us about_." Kiba whispered to Shino and Hinata.

"_So_, _you two defeated the android I sent_." Hakai said wih his arms folded.

"_Wait_. _You sent it_? _How_....?" Akira asks sternly.

"_Actually_,_ I was ordered by someone else to send it to you_." Hakai said, giving the boy an evil grin.

"_I see_. _And who is this_ '_someone_ _else_'? Akira asks with a serious face, folding his arms.f

"_I can't tell but the person created me for the purpose of killing you and the rest of your family_." Hakai said.

"_Killing me and my family huh_? _What makes you said I'm going to let you_?" Akira said as he smirks at the creature.

"_Hmm_._ Tough guy_. _Your fighting skills are impressive, for a human. So because of that_ _I decided to kill you in a more_... _proper way_." Akira just raises one of his eyebrows at the statement.

"_By having a battle_." Hakai grins. The boy just looks at the creature with a smirk carved on his face.

"3_ weeks from now_, _at the same forest you safe the girl_." Hakai said further, pointing at Hinata who was standing next to Shino. Akira looks at her before returning his view to the creature. "_Fine_..." Akira said.

The creature smiles, "_Be ready for it_...". With that, the two men dissappears in a cloud of smoke. Akira brushes of the smoke as he coughs. "_Why do ninjas always use smoke bombs_? He gave himself a thought.

Jack walks forward to his friend and taps his shoulder. "_So_, _what are you gonna do now_?" He asks.

"_What else_? _Training_." Akira said with a smirk.

--

**This took me two days to write. But I'm not complaining. I edited the last parts of the chapter to make it more fit in with the story.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Feelings**

The sun sets, signing that night will arrive soon. For the whole day, the boys have been training in the forest, practicing their martial arts skill. Noticing that the sky is getting darker, they decided to call it a day and starts to walk back to the hotel.

"_Man_! _That was some good work out_!" Jack said with satisfaction as he wipes the sweat from his face with a small towel he brought. He glanced at his friend, who was being silent like usual.

--

As they are about to reach the hotel, they stumbled upon three Genins, who were heading towards their direction.

"_Hey_!" Jack called out to the group.

"_Hey_!" Kiba said with a grin with his hand behind his head. Shino just stares at them without saying a word.

"_H-Hello Akira-san_, _Jack-san_." Hinata stuttered with a smile as she bowed her head. Akira just looks at her without replying her greeting.

"_So_, _what's up_?" Jack asks.

"_We just got back from a mission_." Kiba replied while looking at his team mates. He then noticed that the boys' clothes are wet and they were sweating. "_What about you guys_? _It's like you just got back from a gym or something_."

"_We just got back from our training_." Akira said with his usual tone, smirking at the group.

"_You guys sure train hard_." Kiba stated. Akira just shrugs as he walks past them and goes inside the hotel, leaving Jack with the group alone.

The group then turns their attention towards Shino, causing him to sweat dropped. "_What_?" He raised an eyebrow.

--

After changing his clothes and taking a quick shower, Akira lies himself on the bed, preparing to sleep. However, something in his mind that prevents him from doing so. He continues to stare at the ceiling like he was in a trance. He snaps when he hears the sound of cracking from the door as it opens.

Jack walks in as he closes the door. "_Having trouble sleeping_?". He asks as he gets on his bed.

--

Opening his eyes Akira found himself lying in a strange garden. "_Where_....._am I_?" He said to himself as he stand up, looking around his surroundings. The ground is cover with white colored roses, with a large sakura tree standing proudly nearby. As Akira continues to search around for any signs of life, he suddenly hears an echoing sound coming out of nowhere, calling him.

"_Akira_........." The voice echoed softly.

"_Who's there_?" He said, looking around to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of him as it fades in. It turns out to be Hinata, much to his surprise. "_Hinata_?" The girl smiles at him without saying a word. She slowly leans to him and gives a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

--

Akira's eyes snapped open as he sat up on the bed, sweating. His cheeks turn red as the kiss scene played in his mind. However, he quickly overcomes his mind and goes back to sleep.

--

**_Tomorrow, 8.34 a.m._**

Jack lazily moves his arm as he clicks the alarm clock. He then sat up on the bed, yawning. As he slowly open his eyes, he sees Akira was nowhere in sight nor was he on his bed.

--

**_Meanwhile_**...

On the lane of the market, Akira calmly walks pass the people. His mind was not at peace as images of the dream kept playing in his head. "_What was that dream all about_?". He sighs at his thoughts. After moments of walking, he decided to make a stop at a tree nearby. Standing under the shady tree, he lays his back on the trunk, folding his arms.

*_Flashback*_

_An image of a little boy, wearing a school uniform appears in his mind. The boy was sitting on a chair, eating his curry rice on a table. Near the sink, there is a woman, washing the dishes. _

_"How was school? Do you have fun?". The woman said as she puts a plate on the rack._

_"Yeah, mom. It was fun! Although, they are some girls who keeps calling me cute and stuff....." He answered, taking another bite of his meal._

_"That means they liked you." The woman giggled._

_"Liked me? No way, I don't like girls!" The boy pouted._

_The woman turns around to face her child. "You know, one day you might even have a crush on girls. Trust me, that was how I met your father." She said with a smile._

*_Flashback ends_*

Akira just sighs as he close his eyes.

--

At the market, Hinata and her sister, Hanabi is busy shopping for groceries. Fortunately, it was still early in the morning; thus they are not many people there. After buying all the items they need, they decided to head back to their manor. They were force to walk slowly as there were many items that they have to carry, especially for the little Hyuuga.

"_This is so heavy_!" Hanabi wined.

"_Don't worry_. _We will reach home soon_." Hinata said with a smile. Turning around the corner, Hinata was surprise to see Akira standing under the tree. "_H-Hello_,_ Akira-san_." Hinata stuttered.

Akira opens his eyes when he heard the greeting. "Hello....." He said softly. His cheeks suddenly turn red. "_Why am I blushing_?"

"W-What are y-you doing?" Hinata smiles. Her sister starts to get annoyed as she could not hold on to the items any longer.

"_Nothing_. _Just hanging out_." He answered, trying to hide his blush. "_What about you_?"

"_I w-went to b-buy s-some g-groceries with m-my sister_." She answered with a smile.

"_I see_.". Akira noticed that the plastic bags contain a lot of items, which makes it heavy. "_Want some help_?" He offered.

"_Umm_...._s-sure_." Hinata accepts the offer as she gives some of her items for him to carry. Akira also takes some from Hanabi, much to her relieve. Soon, they leave and head towards the Hyuuga manor.

--

After paying the bill to the counter, Jack walked out of the shop and starts his search for Akira. "_Man_, _where is he_?" He said to himself. As he walks, he suddenly bumps into someone, causing him to fall. "_Hey watch it_!" He said as he looks up to the person.

The person turns out to be Rock Lee. Next to him was Gai-sensei. "_Are you ok_, _Jack-kun_?" Lee said, offering his hand to Jack.

"_Yeah_, _yeah I'm ok_.". Jack holds his hand as he gets up, brushing the dirt of his clothes. "_By the way_, _have you seen Akira anywhere_?".

"_Nope sorry_." Gai answered.

"_Well_, _I'll be I seeing ya_." He walks away, leaving the two confused men behind.

--

A large manor comes into view as the group continues to walk in the path, heading towards it. Even though the manor was made from wood, it is still beautiful to attract attention, not to mention that it is wider than two mansions put together.

"_Is that your house_?" Akira said as he continues to look at the manor.

"_Y-Yes_." Hinata said, giggling. Hanabi just smiles at the boy.

Arriving at the gate, Hinata and Hanabi walked in with Akira slowly follows behind them. As they are about to enter the door, several guards block their way, pulling Hinata and Hanabi away from Akira. "_Seize_! _Get away from the ladies_, _boy_!" Two guards block the girl from Akira, posing in their fighting stance.

"_Umm_..._You don't understand_! _H-He is h-helping me t_-" Hinata was cut off when another voice comes in.

"_What is going on here_?" A man in black clothes comes into view from the door.

* * *

**Finally done. Took me long enough to make this. I hope I got the descriptions right, especially for Hyuuga's manor. As for the flashback scene, hope I didn't copy to much of Sasuke's.**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Capabilities**

The man stood tall, looking at the boy. "_Who is this_?". He asked.

Before the boy could answer, Hinata spoke up. "_H-His name i-is Akira_. _He w-was helping us carrying the groceries_." She stuttered. Hanabi just nod at her sister's statement.

The man turns his attention back to the boy and spoke up. "_Very well_. _You may enter_." With that, the guards step aside, allowing Akira to enter. As he steps in, he felt amazed, bewildered by the scenery. Never in his life had he seen a traditional Japanese house. "_Awesome_...." He thought.

Hinata walk towards him and asked to follow her to the kitchen to put the items.

--

**_Meanwhile, at the Sound Village....._**

In the dark corner of the street, stood a tall person, talking to someone through a communicator. Apparently, the person from the other end was not happy by the way he talks.

"_Listen_! _If you fail to terminate him, you're the one I will dispose first_!". Dr Vile said angrily as he turns off the communication.

Hakai laid his back at the wall, crossing his arms as a scowl carved on his face. "_Ch_! _The doctor always looks down on us_. _But I'll show him what I'm capable off_!" He said as his he looked at his hand; it slowly morphs into a claw.

--

In the village, Jack slowly walks forward, tired after all that running; so, he decided to take a rest on a bench. He then turned his attention to his front when he heard the sound of a bell. Two girls came out from the saloon, and were arguing with each other about their looks when Jack called out to them.

"_Sakura_! _Ino_!" Jack said as he walks towards them.

"Oh, it's you Jack-san." Sakura said.

"_So_, _what's up_? _You're looking tired_." Ino said, raising an eyebrow.

"_Have you two seen Akira_? _I can't find him anywhere_." Jack asked.

"_I think I saw him going to Hinata's house_." Ino said while looking up, putting her index finger on her chin.

Hearing that answer, his eye starts to twitch. "_Where is her house then_?" He tightens his fist; shaking.

"_Turn right from that junction and then go left_. _From there just go straight_.". Ino answered.

Without thanking her, Jack quickly dash his way to the Hyuuga's manor. Ino and Sakura watched him go; shaking their heads before continuing their arguement.

--

After helping the girls with their groceries, Akira decided to leave.

"_Umm_..._Arigato_, _Akira-kun_." She said with a smile.

"_Irasshai_..." Akira replied, trying to hide the blush. As he was about to step out.....

"_Wait_!" Hiashi called out, catching the group's attention. "_Hinata_, _can you come here for a moment_? _I would like to have a word with you_." He asked.

Hinata was dumbfounded. "_What does he want_..?" She thought to herself. With that, Hinata make her way to the training hall, with Akira and Hanabi slowly follows. While on the way, Hanabi looker at the boy, confused by the expression on his face.

"_Wow_. _For a nice guy_, _he's sure frowns a lot_..." She then turns her attention back to the front.

A few moments later, they arrived in the hall. However, instead of Hiashi, he found someone else in a ninja suit, standing in the middle of the room, much to his confusion. He walks towards him to ask the whereabouts of Hiashi. Instead of an answer, he was suddenly attack by the man as he punches him, which Akira barely dodged.

"_Hey_, _what's your problem_?" Akira asked, posing in his fighting stance. Ignoring him, the man charged at his opponent and attempts to give him a spinning kick but Akira managed to block the attack by crossing his hands at his centre. The force however pushed him back.

The man chuckled, "_You're pretty good kid but let see if you can avoid these_!". The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Akira looks around, trying to find the man. "_Where did he go_?" He thought. As he kept looking, something flew past him, scratching his cheek in the process. The object turns out to be a shurinken. The boy wipes the trickled blood with his thumb while he kept searching for the ninja. The man suddenly reappears behind him and was about to slash the boy with his sword but Akira manage to evaded it by flipping backwards.

As the man attempted another slash, Akira does spinning side step and gives the man a swift elbow on the back, knocking him down. The man quickly recovers and jumps, aiming his blade at the boy. Akira quickly jumps out of the way, causing the man to miss.

Angered, the man started to do one of his jutsu but before he got the chance, Akira charge towards him with lightning speed and gives him a powerful punch on the face. The force thrown the man hard at the wall, knocking him out completely.

"_Well done_." Hiashi said as he enters the hall. Akira raised an eyebrow, confused by the situation.

"_Well done_? _For what_?" Akira asked.

"_For defeating my guard_." Hiashi said with a smirk.

Akira frowned and spoke up. "_So is this some kind of game_?".

"_Something like that_. _But more likely as a test._" He replied.

"_Whatever_..." was all Akira said.

--

Exchanging their goodbyes, Akira soon walks out, only to stumble onto Jack, who was sweating as he pants.

Before Akira could speak, Jack cut him off. "_Where have ya been_!? _I've been looking everywhere for you man_!" He wipes the sweat on his forehead while he breathes heavily, his arms folded.

"_I've been helping them_." Akira answered, pointing his thumb at the girls.

Jack quickly stands up folding his arms and spoke up. "_You have been helping out girls while I ran around the whole village searching for you like an idiot_. _What you have to say_?" He cracked his knuckles.

"_Whatever_, _let's just go already_." He walks out, ignoring his friend's antics. With that, Jack just shrugs as he follows Akira, leaving the Hyuuga manor.

Watching them leave, Hiashi said, "_That boy has potential_." Hinata and Hanabi just looked at their father, dumbfounded by his statement.

--

**Konoha's Head house**

It was 5.24 p.m, and Tsunade was busy doing her paperwork while her assistant, Sai was organizing the files in the office. They looked up when they heard a knock from the door.

"_Come in_!" Tsunade said as she closes the drawer. The door opens revealing Hiashi as he walks in, surprising her. "_What a rare sight_. _What do you want_, _Hiashi_?". She asked as she takes her seat.

"_Listen_, _I need someone to guard Hinata for a mission I'm giving her_.". Hiashi said with a serious face. He then takes out an item, covered with a white cloth from his clothe and puts it on the table.

"_I see_..." Tsunade said as she takes the item. "_Let me see if I can get Naruto to_-" She was cut off by Hiashi.

"_No_. _I want Akira for this job_." He said.

She raised her eyebrow, "_So you want that boy huh_? _What makes you thing he's capable for this task_?".

"_He's got the potential_." Hiashi replied.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I ran out of ideas back then. Hope i didn't make the fighting scene lame or anything. Also, I want to know whether I portrayed Hiashi correctly. If not, PM me.**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: From here on, I change my writing style.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Road To Sunagakure part 1**

It was 5 minutes past afternoon. Team 8-consisted of Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino are a few miles away from Sunagakure, also known as the Hidden Sand Village. For this mission, they were joined by a guest, Akira Takeshi. It was a C-rank mission, delivering a special scroll given by Hinata's father to one of his friends in Sanugakure.

"So, why you're following us?" asked a wondering Kiba.

"Well........" Akira started to explain his story.

--

**_Flashback_**

It was 9.34 a.m. Akira and his friend, Jack just woke up from their slumber. As they stretched their bodies like they always do every morning, they heard a knock from the door. Akira slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

A man with a brown goatee was standing in front of him, a little surprised seeing the boy's messy hair.

"What?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right......The Lady Hokage wants to see you in her office immediately." The man said.

"Sure." Akira simply said before he closed the door.

**Konoha's headhouse**

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork as the door cracked open, revealing a teenage boy.

"Ah, come in." The Lady Hokage said.

The boy walked in and shut the door behind him silently.

"Have a sit." Tsunade offered. The boy moved to sit in the offered chair. He folded his arms and spoke up.

"So, what can I do you for, Tsunade-sama? I heard it was urgent." Akira said. The woman in front of him just kept quiet as she took something from her drawer and putted it on the table. It was a scroll; the back layer was green in color with golden outline.

The boy raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at the scroll.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an important scroll belonged to the Hiashi Hyuuga. I presumed you met him yesterday since he knows you." Tsunade said.

"Yeah.....I met him when I helped Hinata-san." Akira said. "So, what does this scroll have to do with me being here?".

The woman answers, "Hiashi wants his daughter to send this scroll a friend of his in Sanugakure."

"But what about her teamates?" The boy asked again.

"Yes, but he thinks it wasn't enough since there are a few......dangerous people who wants to get their hands on this scroll. Seeing your actions yesterday convinced him that you are suitable for the job of being the 'extra helper'."

There were a few moments of silence before Akira started to talk. "Sure."

**_Flashback ends_**

--

"That's pretty much of it." Akira said.

"I see......." Kiba simply said.

Shino, like usual, just kept quiet.

Unnoticed, behind a nearby tree was a man, lurking through the shadows, spying on the group. The man wore a black leather clothe, with a navy colored pants. His spiky hair protruding from his head, making them look like fire. A white mask covered his face. Only the eyes can be seen. The man chuckled, smirking behind his mask.

"There they are...." The man said before he disappears.

--

**Sound**** Village****: Orochimaru's laboratory**

Orochimaru was standing beside Hakai, who was strapped on a metallic table. Apparently, the pale man was scanning the red head.

"Astounding." Orochimaru said with a bit of excitement in his tone. Based on the results, Hakai's DNA was merge with a complex nanotechnology, increasing his strength, speed and agility, and also gave him the ability to transform into his mutant form.

The pale man than turned towards Hakai, smirking. "This technology is amazing! I need to have it......" He thought, licking his lips.

--

The group was still walking, trying to reach their destination before sundown. Even though the village was now only a few kilometres away, they decided to take a break. Suddenly, they heard the sound of growling coming from each other's stomach. Unfortunately, they did not bring any food for them to eat.

"Hey, look......." Shino said, pointing at a tree.

"Mangoes!" Kiba said. The boys head towards the tree to pick up the fruits while Hinata and Akamaru waited for them as they sat on the ground.

After picking, Akira approached the kunoichi and offered some of the mangoes. "Umm....Here." He said.

"Umm, thanks." Hinata said with a smile. With that, they happily ate their lunch that was until they saw something peculiar on the ground nearby. It was a puddle of shadow. They were surprised, seeing that the sunlight was block by the clouds, so it was impossible for a shadow to form. They quickly stood up when they heard a laughter coming from the shadow.

A man with black attires and a white mask slowly rise from the shadow, startling the group. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?".

"Who are you?" Akira asked, posing in his fighting stance. The rest of the group does the same.

"I'm Hamaji, part of the Scroll Collecter Society." The man said.

"Scroll Collecter Society?" Kiba repeated.

The man smirked behind his mask and spoke up. "I think you got something that we want, you brats!".

"Like what?" Shino said.

"The scroll that the little Hyuuga is hiding inside her jacket!" Hamaji pointed at Hinata, causing her to become nervous.

Oh yeah! So what if we don't want to give it in?" Kiba asked.

"Well then, it looks like you just pick up a fight....with us." The man said. Suddenly, two other people jumped down from the trees. Both men wore the same attire as Hamaji. Their masks however were different; one was green and the other one was purple.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I was busy. Also, this chapter is like a filler so that's why it's short.**

**R&R**


End file.
